Modern aircraft braking systems often provide greater control, reliability and flexibility than systems of previous generations. However, to ensure optimum operation, the various components of modern braking systems should undergo regular testing. In this regard, regular testing may detect the need to replace wear items, identify components with the potential for malfunction, and identify potential areas for recalibration.
Conventional testing of an aircraft brake system involves taking the aircraft out of service and either physically inspecting components and/or using the brake system while the aircraft remains grounded and parked. Such methods necessitate the loss of use of the aircraft during testing, while involving the labor and cost of technicians that detect potential issues.
Accordingly, there exists a need for testing systems and methods that allow for real time brake system testing.